


Your Name, Twilight

by 46hasu



Series: Linked Universe AU [12]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23918263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/46hasu/pseuds/46hasu
Summary: How Link got the nickname "Twilight."
Relationships: Link & Midna & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Time & Twilight (Linked Universe)
Series: Linked Universe AU [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627771
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Your Name, Twilight

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be way shorter but here we are

It was a miracle they managed to find the little cave covered by bushes and other wild flora. Otherwise, they would be sitting ducks with the injured Midna. 

Zelda was making stew. Link volunteered to cook since he did have some experience in the kitchen compared to the mayor’s daughter but she waved him away as she leaned over the pot. It was a beaten and burnt old thing that was gifted from a sponsor recently. 

“Keep an eye on Midna,” she muttered to him. “She isn’t faring well.” 

Beside him, Midna shifted and inhaled sharply in pain. 

“I’m fine,” she waved Link off. “It hurts less now.” 

He looked down at her inflamed and bleeding leg in doubt. It has been two hours since she has been stabbed in the leg and one hour since the announcement about the cornucopia. 

“Don’t think about it,” Midna slapped him in the arm. He frowned at her while rubbing where she slapped. “I know you’re planning to go to the cornucopia for that medicine. Let me tell you this, it’s a stupid plan. You’ll get killed.” 

“Unless you’re quick,” Zelda muttered and Midna groaned in annoyance. 

“Oh come on,” Midna griped. “You are supposed to be the smart one.”

Zelda merely shrugged and leaned over the cooking pot again. 

But Zelda did have a point. If one of them were quick enough to run to the cornucopia and grabbed the medicine for Midna, then they might make it out alive before the other tributes killed them. 

It was a little silly considering the situation they were in. All three knew only one of them can go home as the victor but they stuck to each other anyway. Link set a temporary alliance with Zelda because he didn’t want to be alone. Besides if he couldn’t trust someone from his district, who else could he trust in the arena?

He had been hesitant to set an alliance with Midna since she wasn’t from their district but she was proven to be clever as Zelda later when she rescued them from a District 1 kid. With Zelda, she had come up with effective strategies to survive through the games. 

She was snarky and a little rude at times but he couldn’t blame her. She just didn’t want to get attached to either of them. 

“Stew is ready,” Zelda said as she handed him a bowl. He attempted to help Midna eat only to be waved off from her. 

“I don’t need help, thank you,” she snarked at him. “My legs are injured, not my arms.” 

He tried to hide his hurt feeling by taking a sip of his stew. Midna didn’t say anything but the way she loudly sipped and chewed peeved him a little. 

“Potatoes aren’t cooked enough,” Midna griped as she continued to eat. “And it tastes too sweet.”

It did. Zelda may have tried her best but he couldn’t help but think that he should have cooked. The stew reminded him of the sleep medicine that the district medic gave to patients before a painful procedure. 

His eyes widen at the realization. He really should have been the one to cook.

“Link, spit it out!” Midna screamed as she spluttered. He attempted to cough out what he swallowed only to have Zelda tackle him and cover his mouth and nose, cutting off his air. 

For a terrifying moment, he thought Zelda has betrayed both him and Midna until he saw her apologetic eyes.

“Zelda, you idiot,” Midna slurred before her head hit the ground roughly. 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered to Link as he attempted to shove her off. But the sleep medicine was already taking effect as his limbs grew heavy and his eyes drooped. 

* * *

Link woke up to screaming. 

He struggled to open his eyes to see what was going on. 

Midna was leaning over a bundle of clothes, furiously shaking it while screaming and shouting. Memories rushed to him as he sat up abruptly. 

With his vision a little clearer, he could see that the bundle of clothes was Zelda lying on the ground. 

“You idiot,” Midna shouted. “I said it was too dangerous.” 

“Keep your voice down,” Zelda muttered. “You’ll draw attention to us.”

Link’s stomach rolled as he saw the large stab wound on her abdomen with her right eye covered in an ugly shade of blue. Her breathing was shallow and shaky but she still gave Midna a nonchalant smile as she asked, “How are you feeling?”

Beside Midna, there was a bright neon green knapsack with an empty syringe lying in the dirt. Her leg didn’t have the inflamed color anymore and the bleeding had seemed to stop. He wasn’t an experienced medic but he knew Midna will be walking before the night fell. The Capitol’s medicines really were amazing. 

“How am I feeling?” Midna furiously whispered. “ _ How am I feeling?  _ Oh, I am feeling well compared to you.”

“Good,” Zelda whispered. “Good.” 

“Hey, you aren’t dying here,” Midna roughly shook Zelda again. Link winced at her action and attempted to pull her away. His hand was slapped away from her as she looked back to Zelda. “You’re not dying, got it?”

“Ok.”

“Good. Now Link can make some more stew for you cause honestly? Yours was awful.” 

Zelda laughed and winced at the action. “I’ll have you know, I tried hard on that.”

“Oh, I am sure,” Midna rolled her eyes. “We’ll bandage you up as well and maybe put some ointment on your eye.”

Link knew there weren’t any spare bandages lying around and he highly doubted it would do good for a wound like that. He crawled over to where Zelda laid and held her hand. 

He didn’t know Zelda that well, admittedly. He knew she wanted to be a teacher from her school presentation last year. She liked the color green and purple. Surprisingly had some serious sweet tooth. Knew how to use the bow. 

He racked his brain for more but came up with nothing. 

“You can tell me more about the horses as well,” Midna continued on. “I only saw them in books before so I don’t believe you when you say they can go up to my shoulders or be small as that rock over there.”

Link squeezed Zelda’s hand and she grasped it back the same way, albeit weaker. 

Zelda gave a nonchalant hum and sighed. 

A canon sounded off in the arena. 

Midna closed her eyes and placed her head on Zelda’s chest. 

“I took all you had to give,” she muttered. “Though I did not want it.” 

Link continued to hold Zelda’s hand as Mida started to sniff. 

“Mark my words,” Midna whispered so faintly that Link almost missed it. “One of us will go home after this.” 

A selfish cowardly part of him hoped it would be him. 

He looked down at Zelda’s body and smashed the thought aside. 

* * *

He was sure he was being punished for that thought now. That and all those he killed. 

Link wasn’t sure when it ended. 

It could have been when he impaled the District 2 kid with his sword to the chest. Or it could have been when Midna screamed and shoved him aside to take the hit. He didn’t remember which one came first. 

Either way, there was the canon shot followed by short musical notes from a trumpet or some other instrument. He didn’t remember being removed from the arena. Or sitting in the chopper with medics making a beeline to him. 

When the world focused again he was lying in the silk sheets of his room with a window that overlooked colorful skyscrapers. 

There was a knock on the metal door but he didn’t bother to get up to open it. If it truly was someone that was important then the locked door won’t stop them. 

True to his guess, the door was opened. He waited for the city accent of his designer or one of the moderators to congratulate him. But to his relief, all he heard was a gruff, “Link?”

He sat up to find a blond man with one eye and facial tattoos on his face. 

Link felt like a child again when he ran up to the man and threw himself into his arms. 

“I got you,” Time muttered while stroking his back. “I got you, kid.” 

Link opened his mouth to say something. All that came out was silence. He tried again and it was just a whimper. 

“You survived it, kid,” Time continued to hug him. 

Link was glad that Time didn’t say he won. He wasn’t foolish enough to think that he won anything. 

* * *

The world came into focus again and he was sitting on a leather chair. 

The man with a blue wig laughed and congratulated him. Link was about to foolishly ask what for until he saw the enlargened photo of himself on the screen behind him. He didn’t remember when they took that photo of him but he knew it was before the game from the way he smiled. 

“Do you know what they are calling you?” The man asked with a smile that was too white and unnaturally white teeth. “You are the third Tribute named Link to win the Games so that means you get a nickname.” 

“I know,” he choked out. Might have been the first thing he managed to say in weeks. 

“You know what your new nickname is?”

Link opened and closed his mouth before he could stutter out a weak no. 

The host laughed good-heartedly and so did the audience. Link scanned the seats, hoping to see Time but he saw nothing. Oh, if only the spotlight would turn off. 

“Well it is a romantic one, I tell you that,” the host leaned into him as if he is about to share a great secret. “Twilight.”

Link frowned wondering where that name came from. He was half-expecting “Wolf.” 

“Do you want to know where the nickname came from?” 

Link gave a weak nod. 

“It is based off on the story from the old countries,” the man explained. “It was about a girl having to choose between two men to be her love.” 

Link continued to frown. What did that have to do with anything?

“You won just as the sun was setting,” the man went on. “And you also had two people you had to choose.”

He wondered who those two were until pictures of Zelda and Midna appeared. 

His stomach dropped at the photos as he slowly connected the dots. 

No no no no no no. 

“Which one did you love?” 

* * *

Twilight brushed the mare’s mane and felt his muscles lose their tension. 

From the corner of his eye, he saw a Peacekeeper march along with the ranch with a rifle in his hands. 

He lived in a bigger house now. Money was hardly an issue. 

And he was miserable. Though not as much as Time, probably. 

Twilight looked to the porch to find Time leaning against the railing, frowning at the Peacekeeper. 

“Are you going to go to tonight?” Twilight asked already knowing the answer. 

“As if I have a choice.” 

“What do you think the next one will be like?”

Time’s eyes followed the Peacekeeper until he was out of sight. “If we are lucky, he won’t be a kid.” 

They hardly ever are lucky. 

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't think of a way to justify the nickname Twilight besides referencing that series lmao


End file.
